1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an image processing system and method, and in particular to an image evaluation system and method applicable in a digital camera, that is realized through image evaluation by means of determining image composition and image balance.
2. Related Art
For the most part, the structure and constitution of digital camera are not quite different from that of the conventional camera concerning their components, such as, lens, aperture, shutter, flashlight, and viewing window. The major difference between the two is the photosensitive material and the storage medium utilized. In a digital camera, Charged Coupled Device (CCD) or Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) is used as the photosensitive material to take images of pictures, and that are subsequently converted into signals by the circuit in the camera and stored in a memory card capable of storing images in repetitious manner. As such, the images thus taken may be viewed instantly on a computer monitor or TV screen for editing. For some camera having digital processing capability, the images thus taken can be edited even before it being stored in the memory card. In addition, because the digital camera utilizes the memory card instead of the photo negatives and the images of the pictures taken can be converted and stored as an electronic file to facilitate subsequent editing, the digital camera is gradually replacing the conventional camera in a steady manner.
However, even though digital camera is replacing conventional camera for its superior capability and application convenience, yet taking a nice picture still depends on the picture-taking skills of the user, such as the image composition, holding the camera steadily, and the control of aperture and tone and so on. Though the user may view in advance the results of the taken image through the liquid crystal (LC) viewing window, yet due to the miniaturized size and insufficient number of pixels of the display utilized, the user may have serious deficiency in determining if the pictures taken are indeed of good quality. For example, the image seen by the user on the LC viewing window is clear and without overlapping, however, it is found to be blurring and with gross overlapping when it is enlarged and displayed on the screen of a monitor, thus falling far short of the expectations of the user. As such, presently, the solution to this problem of discrepancy between the quality of the taken image and that of the pre-viewed image is to enlarge the size of LC viewing window, thus enabling the user to determine accurately and correctly the quality of the image. However, with the increase of the size of LC viewing window, its power consumption problem tends to become serious, and also the consequential heat dissipation problem may surface. In addition, to the user, the utilization of the viewing window can not improve the picture-taking skill of the user in a speedy manner.